


A Better Fate?

by sAzhe



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Assisted Exposure, Attempted Sexual Assault, Embarrassment, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Assault, Stripping, Undressing, enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sAzhe/pseuds/sAzhe
Summary: Illya isn't killed by Gilgamesh, Shirou's a girl, and wasn't Enkidu a chain? Nothing makes sense in this story, but then again it is nsfw.





	A Better Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a really, really, really, old thing that I wrote. If characters are ooc or anything else I apologise, but I wanted to at least post something. It's not the most polished piece, but if you don't care about all that than here's some porn. (BTW, I'm working on updating some other things as well as some newer pieces, but I haven't had any free time so please bear with me.)

Gilgamesh smiled. His hand had stopped just before piercing Illya's chest.

"Don't worry faker. It ill suits me to kill her. Why should I when I can ruin her first?"

With a sharp pull, Gilgamesh tore off Illya's shirt. She moved to cover her bra but the golden chains of Enkidu wrapped around her arms and pulled them away.

A sharp flick of his wrist and her skirt pooled around her legs. Her panties matched her bra, both plain and white.

Gilgamesh ran his hand along the side of Illya's body. Stopping just at her bra strap. He pushed his finger under the strap and slowly moved it around to her chest. Illya flinched as his hand reached her breasts.

"You might be small but you do have nice breasts, even with their size," Gilgamesh commented, slowly pulling her bra away from her chest.

Illya glared at him, "Perverts like you... Ahhh!"

Having removed the obstruction of one breast Gilgamesh had grabbed Illya's nipple and given it a small squeeze. Illya, while in her twenties only had a body at the start of puberty. She had never touched herself before, sure some unruly people had but not like this.

Pulling her bra all the way off Gilgamesh gave Illya's breasts one hard squeeze. Then Enkidu moved in and wrapped itself around Illya's breasts. Pushing them outward and lightly brushing against her tender nipples.

Illya glanced up and saw Shirou. Something inside her broke. She didn't know why but she didn't want Shirou to see her like this.

"Please... Stop..." Illya managed to say without moaning.

The cold feeling of steel on Illya's side was the answer. With two swings of the blade, Illya was left with nothing stopping the view between the entirety of her body and Shirou's gaze.

"Onii-chan, don't look. Perver...Ahhh... No... Stop... I don't want my first to be..."

Illya tried to fight as Gilgamesh positioned one side of Enkidu between her legs and, just as he was about to push it in, Enkidu wrapped itself around his arm. Gilgamesh flinched as the chain disappeared from his hands.

“Cough.” It wasn’t a cough. A person who had seemingly arrived from nowhere and was standing behind Gilgamesh had literally said the word.

"..." Gilgamesh gulped and slowly turned around giving a big smile, "Enki, what can I do for you?"

Behind him a very effeminate person with long green hair was glaring at him, "Gil, why is it that the second I wake up I find you harassing a child?"

The greatest hero backed up in fear, "Well, I was planning on killing her but you know..."

"And why do you have that form?" Enkidu whipped out their arm. The chain lashing out at Gilgamesh. When it hit there was a bright flash and in Gilgamesh's place stood a young girl very similar to Gilgamesh with flowing gold hair and a moderately large bust. She was also nude.

Female-Gilgamesh, Gil-tan, squeaked and quickly brought her hands over her breasts and hairless vagina.

Enkidu had other plans as they manifested the chains that were their namesake and wrapped the chains around Gil-tan's arms. Pulling them away and revealing the naked body of the King of Heros in all its glory.

From the side Rin, Saber and Shirou looked on in silence. Shirou glanced at Rin, "I feel like I lost something, somehow..."

"Think about how I feel," Rin said not taking her eyes off of the scene, "As a woman, it hurts a bit to lose to a guy in looks. Even if it is Gilgamesh."

Shirou glanced at her, "Oh, I forgot to mention that..." He pulled off the amulet that was hanging around his neck.

The next thing Rin knew Shirou had filled out slightly at the chest, shrunk at the shoulders and waist and had neck length hair. Both she and Saber stared at him.

"What? Is there a problem?"

Rin grabbed Shirou's shoulder, "Emiya. Why do you have a mystic code that changes your gender?"

Scratching his head Shirou turned the amulet over. Well as a kid I got into a lot of fights and since the male body is a bit more durable... Also, I got kidnapped at one point. It's better not dwelled on. After all, Taiga's friends showed up before I was actually raped."

"Master... As a woman, I wonder how you can stay so calm when talking about almost being raped."

"It just doesn't seem relevant to me. After all, I'm going to die at a young age trying to become a hero, so being raped isn't that bad in comparison."

"That's... Argh! You're so getting counselling." Rin paused before asking, "Do you... Em... Like girls?"

"What?" Shirou looked at Rin before smiling, "Are you worried that I'll leave you?"

Rin blushed, "N-No... I was just... Wait, what are you doing?"

Shirou had pushed Rin to the ground, "Well, I haven't used this body in years and you know..."

"Shirou, there are other people here, you should show some restraint," Saber nodded while lecturing Shirou. Shirou paid her no mind.

The sound of swords slicing the air was shortly followed by Saber's embarrassed squeak. Her shirt had been torn and was now significantly shorter, with the bottom of her bra slightly visible. White, like Illya's.

She looked at her Master, but he didn't appear to have been the cause.

"Master... I... Eeep!" Saber felt a pair of hands on her breasts. Turning around she found Illya.

"Why is it that I was forgotten? It's mean! I will have my revenge!"

"Illya... Nyahh..." Saber moaned as Illya stuck one hand underneath her bra and brushed against her nipple.

Illya smiled, "Onii-chan! Can I borrow your Saber for a bit? Well, Shirou's distracted. So that's a yes!"

Setting Saber on the ground Illya pulled the remains of Saber's shirt off. Saber didn't fight it. She just sat there blushing furiously.

Gil-tan had taken notice of her plight and decided to be an ass, "Sub."

"I'm not a..." Saber tried to sit up but was stopped by Illya.

Illya's words matched Enkidu's, "Who told you that you could move?"

Saber reluctantly complied, even if she had denied being a sub it did feel kind of nice not to be in charge for once. Illya was actually quite forceful when she wanted to be.

She had already removed Saber's bra, her breasts might have been a bit small but they were firm and soft and the nipples were positioned just right. Looking like cherries atop soft ice cream.

However, Illya was just playing with her breasts. Pushing them around and lightly brushing the hard nipples.

Even if she was a king Saber still was a girl. And what Illya was doing was horribly messing with her body.

Illya knew this and capitalized on it, "Saber, if you want more you must beg."

Saber readily complied, "Mistress, please dominate me..."

Gil-tan, watching the other two swallowed, before Enkidu's golden chains wrapped around her breasts. Pushing them forward. Gil could feel her nipples growing hard. Enkidu circled around in front of Gil, stroking her face.

"Now, you've been a bad girl. How should you be punished?"

Enkidu's eyes stopped on Gil's erect nipples. Smiling sadistically Enkidu slowly raised their hand and flicked Gil's nipple. Gil gave a satisfying squeak as the sensation registered with her. Enkidu then pulled out a sword that Gil had herself owned at one point. Even though Gil wasn't being restricted by Enkidu save for the chains around her breasts she just stood there as Enkidu brought the blade of ice into contact with her nipples.

The cold feeling shot through Gil's body and made her flinch. However, Enkidu had more plans for Gil. Clipping some clamps onto her breasts. At first, the numbness from the sword prevented Gil from feeling the clips but as feeling started to return to her breasts she realized that the clips were vibrating.

Even though she was the King of Heros, Gil was, like Saber, still a woman and like Saber, her body reacted to the teasing. However, Enkidu was not as forgiving as Illya and so they applied a potion to Gil.

As it dripped onto her body Gil looked questioningly at Enkidu. At first, Gil was unsure of what the potion was then as she felt all her senses heighten she realized what it was. Gil tried to suppress her moans as her body reached the point at which even a slight breeze was dangerous. But Enkidu didn't let Gil off that easily. Instead of releasing her they just walked around taking pictures. Gil squirmed a bit, even if she was a king it was still embarrassing.

“Please… Enki… Master…” Gil’s whole body was trembling. She badly needed a release but Enkidu was not forthcoming, instead, they decided to embarrass her more. Shirou and Rin had finished their “playing” as had Illya and Saber.

Enkidu waved them over. “Gil, was quite rude to you while I was away. I think you deserve some revenge,” Enkidu brushed Gil’s nipple. Gil moaned and her body twitched as if she was climaxing but nothing came.

“The potion I used greatly increases the pleasure felt and also makes the body unable to orgasm. Please, play with Gil as much as you want. I'll let you decide when to release her.”

The first to step forward was Illya, she wasn't exactly happy with Gil, for obvious reasons. Illya was far from gentle, she roughly squeezed, pinched, and batted Gil’s breasts around. Gil tried not to but with the potion Enkidu had used the pleasure just kept building.

Illya got bored eventually and stopped playing with Gil. Backing up she admired her work. Gil was barely standing, mostly due to Enkidu’s chains, and her breasts were red from the abuse they suffered.

Rin and Saber didn't really do much, they felt up Gil mostly to say that they had. Although Rin did twist Gil’s nipples and spank her. Even with all the spanking and slapping the reddest thing on Gil was her face. She wasn't all that used to people seeing her like this and besides they weren't just looking, they were touching, and the worst part was that it felt good.

Everyone was unsure of what to do, they didn't really have any ideas but Gil should really be punished, killed would be better but that could only end poorly. After a bit of discussion, they remembered Shirou’s gender thingy. Shirou reused in and slowly approached Gil. At first, Gil was unsure of what the Faker was doing, then as the faker started to place his “member” between her breasts Gil blushed, she had never seen a penis before, in real life that is. Even Enkidu had never done such a thing, not that they could have, being an agender clay psedo-human after all.

Although Gil had been able to keep a focused mind up until now the motions as Shirou breast-fucked her pushed her over the edge and she lost focus, her mind being overcome with the buildup of pleasure. So much so that she was barely able to feel Shirou’s load splattering all over her face. The world was spinning and Gil could hear her voice asking, begging for a release. But her punishment wasn't over yet, she vaguely realised that she was being moved outside but she didn't know why.

Gil’s arms and legs were forced behind her, forcing her legs apart and arching her back into the air. At first, she was unsure of why they were doing this then the first snowflake hit her shoulder, it was cold. Then Gil realised what they intended on doing. She hoped she wasn't right but then the first snowflake hit her breast. She shivered and moaned as pleasure shot through her body. And that hadn't even touched something as sensitive as her nipples or her exposed clit.

Everyone had left but not before setting up a camera. When they returned they found Gil panting and shaking from the night. At some time she had peed herself. She was brought back inside and the antidote was given, however, the antidote didn't release her instead she had to masturbate once for each time she had orgasmed while influenced by the potion.

It was embarrassing as everyone watched her for the first few times and when they stopped and left they left a camera recording her. It took Gil the rest of the day to finally get rid of the aftereffects of the potion and when she did the effect keeping her awake wore off and she instantly fell asleep in her own cum.

When she woke up Gil found herself in a warm bed she sat up just as Shirou walked in the blankets around her falling away revealing her naked breasts. Even though he had seen much more the previous night for some reason Gil had de-aged and teen-fem-Gil’s body was different from adult-fem-Gil's by a lot as teen-fem-Gil was quite short, just a bit shorter than Rin, and had much smaller breasts...

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Gil realised what had happened. Teen-Gil was not a tsundere and so she just blushed until her head gave a little poof and steam seemed to drift up from it. Shirou turned away, after handing Gil a piece of paper, “Uhh… Sorry about that…”

“I-It’s f-fine… Did you want something?” Gil pulled the blankets over her chest.

“Gil-chan… Do you want to live?”

Gil started, “W-Wha?”

“Well,” Shirou scratched his head, “You seem nice enough and it would be a pity to just kill you. That's a geas, the terms favor us but still…”

Glancing over the contract Gil decided something. Maybe she could live a life with more normality if she signed this, sure she was giving up much of her freedom and power but still… It was a second chance… Pulling a pen out of Gate of Babylon she signed it. Feeling the magic settle around her she smiled, “It'll be fun… Master…”

-End-

Extra: Shiro-chan gets kidnapped

It had started out as a normal day, Shiro had been walking back from school when she heard some fighting in an alley. She ran over, a student was on the ground surrounded by delinquents. Shiro pushed her way through. The delinquents all backed off. Shiro was way too strong for them.

Shiro helped the student to her feet not realising what was happening until she felt a syringe stab into her. The world went black.

When Shiro woke up she was tied to a wall. One delinquent noticed her move and got the attention of the others. They crowded around her before they were waved off by their boss.

“Well, Emiya, looks like you're our prisoner. You ruined our fun enough now we're going to make you pay us back.”

Reaching out he grabbed Shiro and pulled off the ribbon of her uniform also tearing away a few buttons from her blouse. Then reaching out he ripped the blouse down the middle catching her skirt and pulling that off as well. Shiro turned her head away as her light blue bra and panties became visible. The delinquents taunted her about her style a bit before tearing off her bra.

Shiro fought to hold back her blush as her relatively small breasts came into view. It seemed that every delinquent groped her. Try as she might Shiro couldn't deny that it felt good, not emotionally but physically and the delinquents could tell.

“Ha, Emiya, you really seem to like this! Look how wet you're getting! I know let’s see if Emiya is a natural red-head!”

“Please…” Shiro begged them not to but the delinquents ignored her and tore off her panties anyway. Shiro wondered if it was possible for a person’s head to explode from embarrassment. With the removal of her panties, the delinquents confirmed that Shiro’s hair was natural. The girl shivered as they joked and poked at her.

Shiro had closed her eyes in order to make the situation more bearable but her eyes quickly snapped open as she felt something brush between her legs. She felt a tear form in her eye. So this was how she was going to lose her virginity? Bracing herself, tears running down her cheek Shiro prepared herself. But nothing happened. Looking at the delinquent in front of her Shiro noticed that he had a strange look on his face. Then he collapsed, the next thing she knew yakuza were flooding in and attacking the delinquents.

It didn't take long for the delinquents to fall but there was one more thing…

“I'm grateful that you saved me but…" Shiro looked at the grinning yakuza that were standing over the defeated delinquents. "You assholes realise I'm still tied up and still naked, don't you! And stop looking at me you pedos!”

-End extra-

**Author's Note:**

> Female-Gilgamesh and Female-Shirou… I did it because I could. Anyway, Illya service! Not sure what to say save other than: "Thank you for reading my story."


End file.
